Brendan Cole
Brendan Cole (born 23 April, 1976) is a New Zealand ballroom dancer, specialising in Latin American dancing. He is most famous for appearing as a professional dancer on Strictly Come Dancing ''since it's inception. From 2005 to 2009, he was also a judge on the New Zealand version of the show, ''Dancing with the Stars. Cole, along with fellow professional Anton du Beke, are the only professionals who have competed in every series since the show's creation in 2004; also making them the longest running professionals worldwide. Particularly in the third, fourth and fifth series, he has often clashed with the judges over their scoring and comments on his performances. He has on occasion deliberately broken the rules by incorporating illegal lifts into his choreography, and as a result has often been dubbed the "bad boy of Strictly". Although he is nominally a Latin specialist, he is regarded by many as the best in the show at the ballroom dances, particularly when he partnered Lisa Snowdon on the sixth series in 2008. Strictly Come Dancing 1 In the first and his debut series on Strictly Come Dancing, Brendan's celebrity partner was revealed as BBC newsreader and presenter, Natasha Kaplinsky. After a series of top scores upon the leaderboard, he and Kaplinsky ended up winning the show, and becoming the first ever champions. It remains the only win for Cole. However, their pairing on the series was controversial when his then-fiancee and fellow professional in the show, Camilla Dallerup had broke their engagement off because of Kaplinsky. Strictly Come Dancing 2 In the second series, he was partnered with Casualty ''actress, Sarah Manners. However, they became the fifth couple to leave the competition, on week 5. ''Strictly Come Dancing 3 Cole was then paired up with GMTV presenter and newsreader, Fiona Phillips for Series 3. Due to shockingly low scores from the judges, including the second lowest total in the show's history (13), and fewest combined votes from the public, he and Phillips were eliminated during the fourth week, leaving in ninth place. Strictly Come Dancing 4 Cole returned to compete on the fourth series in 2006, partnered up with actress Claire King. After weeks of respectable scores and dances, Cole and King were the ninth couple to be eliminated, and were sixth overall. Strictly Come Dancing 5 In Series 5 of the show, Cole's partner was revealed to be model, actress and television presenter, Kelly Brook. Despite reaching week 9, top of the leaderboard twice, and being fan favourites, Brook announced that she would withdraw from the competition, following the sudden death of her father earlier that week. This event left them in sixth place. Strictly Come Dancing 6 For the sixth series in 2008, Cole's celebrity dance partner was announced as television and radio presenter, Lisa Snowdon. Despite receiving high praise from the judges, second on the series' average chart and reaching top of the leaderboard, he and Snowdon became finalists, and were eliminated in third place, having lost out to Rachel Stevens and eventual winner Tom Chambers. This became Cole's second time reaching the finals of the competition. Cole received his first and only three perfect 40s with Snowdon. Strictly Come Dancing 7 Cole partnered up with businesswoman and media personality Jo Wood for Series 7. Since there were twice as many contestants, Wood and Cole didn't get to perform until week 2. They were eliminated on week 6, leaving in eleventh place. Strictly Come Dancing 8 At the beginning of the eighth series in 2010, he was announced to be partnered up with American singer & stage actress,Michelle Williams, famed for being a member of the best-selling girl group Destiny's Child. Despite being in the bottom two three times and variable scores given throughout, she and Cole were eliminated in the seventh week of competition, positioning in ninth place. Strictly Come Dancing 9 For the ninth series, Cole was announced to be paired with singer-songwriter Lulu. After surviving five weeks during the competition's run, he and Lulu were eliminated on the sixth week results show, and held the position of tenth place. Strictly Come Dancing 10 Cole was announced to return as a professional dancer once again for the tenth series. On the launch show in September 2012, he was partnered up with London Olympic track cyclist, Victoria Pendleton. Together, they competed against another London Olympic athlete, Louis Smith and Flavia Cacace, who eventually were declared the champions of the series. The couple were eliminated on the eighth week of competition, surprisingly landing in eighth place. Strictly Come Dancing 11 In June 2013, it was publicly announced that Cole would return again to compete as a professional on the eleventh series of the show. On the launch show in September, he was partnered with singer-songwriter Sophie Ellis-Bextor. He and Ellis-Bextor successfully reached to the all-female celebrity final, making it Brendan's third time as a finalist. However, the couple received the fewest public votes and therefore, were eliminated into fourth place. Strictly Come Dancing 12 It was officially announced by the BBC that Cole would be returning for Series 12 to compete again as one of the male professional dancers, where he became the dance partner of Casualty ''actress, Sunetra Sarker. He and Sarker were the ninth couple eliminated, during the show's Around the World Week on week 10, landing in seventh place. ''Strictly Come Dancing 13 Cole also participated, with television presenter Kirsty Gallacher, in the show's thirteenth series. Gallery Natasha and Brendan publicity photo.jpg|Brendan and Natasha's publicity photo Natasha and Brendan.jpg|Brendan and Natasha are crowned the winners of Series 1 Sarah and Brendan.jpg|Brendan and Sarah's publicity photo Fiona and Brendan.jpg|Brendan and Fiona's publicity photo Clare and Brendan.jpg|Brendan and Clare's publicity photo Kelly and Brendan.jpg|Brendan and Kelly's publicity photo Lisa and Brendan.gif|Brendan and Lisa's publicity photo Jo and Brendan.jpg|Brendan and Jo's publicity photo Michelle and Brendan.jpg|Brendan and Michelle's publicity photo Lulu and Brendan.jpg|Brendan and Lulu's publicity photo Victoria and Brendan.jpg|Brendan and Victoria's publicity photo Sophie and Brendan.jpg|Brendan and Sophie's publicity photo Sunetra and Brendan.jpg|Brendan and Sunetra's publicity photo Kirsty and Brendan.jpg|Brendan and Kirsty's publicity photo Category:Professional Dancers